canadafandomcom-20200222-history
Revelstoke Mountain Resort
Revelstoke Mountain Resort, located on Mount Mackenzie near Revelstoke, British Columbia is a large ski resort. At 5,620 ft, it has the highest vertical drop of any skihill in North America! History Information Lifts and Runs There are a total of 5 lifts currently at Revelstoke Mountain Resort (including two beginner Magic Carpets), which lead to a variety of different runs for all types of skiers and snowboarders. 'Lifts:' Revelstoke Mountain Resort has a total of 5 lifts as of 2013. Village Magic Carpet The village Magic Carpet serves the following services: *Turtle Creek Beginner Area *Turtle Creek Tube Park *Small Terrain Park Revelation Gondola The Revelation Gondola is currently the only lift providing access to the rest of the mountain from the village base. It goes from the lower village to the top of the mid-mountain section. Little Bit Magic Carpet Little Bit is a conveyor belt that takes skiers/snowboarders up the bunny hill. It is a great lift to learn on. The Stoke Chair The Stoke Chair is a four-person chairlift that takes you to just below the Sub-Peak. It is the highest lift on the mountain. A lot of the runs in the upper mountain section are far more advanced than the mid/lower section of the skihill, so caution is recommended. This is the only lift that provides access to the North and South Bowls. The Ripper Chair The Ripper Chair is hidden in the back of the mountain, accessible via northbowl or Critical Path. The runs in this section are all Blue Squares. 'Runs:' The list of runs is going to be seperated into five sections. Lower Mountain All the runs in the Lower Mountain (With the exception of the Magic Carpet) are Blue Squares. * The Last Spike (Blue) * Locomotion (Blue) * Follow Me (Blue) * Snow Rodeo (Blue) * Tickle Trunk (Blue) * Tumbelina (Blue) * Devil's Club (Blue) Mid-Mountain Most of the runs in the mid-mountain are Blu Squares; however, there are two Green Circles, and a few Black Diamonds. * The Last Spike (Green) * Sunshine (Green) * Feller Buncher (Blue) * Wooley Bully (Blue) * Snow Rodeo (Blue) * Devil's Club (Blue) * Critical Path (Blue) * Lightning Rod (Blue) * Short Final (Blue) * Kill The Banker (Black) * Pitch Black (Black) * Cannonball (Black) * Hickory Run (Black) * Short Shot (Black) * Conifers of Gnarnia (Glades) * Critical Path (Glades) * 007 (Glades) * Aspen (Glades) Upper Mountain Most of the runs in the Upper Mountain section are Black Diamonds, but there are some Blue Squares, and a new Green Circle added for the 2012/13 season. * Greenhorn (Green) * Critical Path (Blue) * The Ripper Connector (Blue) * The Last Spike (Blue) * Hollywood (Blue) * Fast Fred's (Blue) * SWF (Black) * Snow Rodeo (Black) * Vertigo (Black) * Pitch Black (Black) * Devil's Club (Black) * Tasty (Glades) * Separate Reality (Glades) * Stihl Life (Glades) * Iron Gladen (Glades) North Bowl Most of the runs in North Bowl are Black Diamonds. However, the five at the Ripper Chair are Blue Squares. * Denver Dollars (Blue) * Chopper (Blue) * Burn Down (Blue) * Downtowner (Blue) * The Ripper Connector (Blue) * Parachute (Black) * Brake Check (Black) * Meet The Neighbours (Black) * Unlimited Assets (Black) * Sweet Spot (Black) * Drop In (Black) * Mania (Black) * Discipline (Black) * Powder Assault (Black) * Greely Bowl (Black) * Back 40 (Glades) * Powder Monkey (Glades) * Glades of Glory (Glades) South Bowl The south bowl section contains only Black Diamonds. * Roller Coaster (Black) * Hot Sauce (Black) * Jalapeno (Black) * Devil's Club (Black) *Cat Skiing Area (Unmarked) See Also Official Website Category:Ski Resorts in British Columbia